


Blame The Lab Coat

by ajmb1999



Series: Starker’s Finest [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Chemistry, Daddy Kink, Filthy, Light BDSM, M/M, MIT, Nerd Kink, Peter Parker is 17 and gonna graduate from MIT yeeyee, Peter Parker is a nerd, Peter is in college, Smut, Starker, Tony Stark is Iron Man, Tony is a flirt, daddy - Freeform, gagging, hot hot hot, peter has had DREAMS about this, peter likes it wet, peter parker just made his webs for the first time, public, they're in the MIT chem lab, tony is a billionaire, tony stark is always packin’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajmb1999/pseuds/ajmb1999
Summary: Tony meets MIT student Peter Parker who is about to publish his senior thesis.





	Blame The Lab Coat

**Author's Note:**

> hi! Drop a comment and leave a kudo. Thanks much! <3

“I did it! I did it! I synthesized the webs and they shoot now and-and..” Peter’s voice trails off, eyes falling on the guest who sits in his professor’s office. 

Peter’s heart feels like it’s stopped beating there on the spot. Turned around his his seat, looking at him dead in the eye is the man himself, Tony Stark. The Iron Man. 

The man Peter Parker has had nearly a trillion dreams over in his lifetime. 17 sweet, sweet years of literally drooling over Tony Stark, with one day hoping of working for him. And now - now he’s made a complete fool of himself. Not only is he still staring, but he also appears to have no manners. 

Peter Parker hates his life at this very moment. 

“Is this the kid?” Tony asks, turning back to look at professor Calemum. “The kid genius who is doing the Spider-Man Scenario?” 

Peter blinks. _What_? 

“Yeah,” Tony turns back around. “Doc told me about it. Pretty cool shit. Wouldn’t mind taking a look at your research.” 

Uh- had he just said the aloud? 

Being swallowed up by the ground is looking pretty good at the moment. “S-sorry, wh-what?” He stutters out. 

“Peter,” his professor speaks up, capturing his undivided (not really, it’s very divided) attention. “I invited Mr. Stark here today to see if he had any interest in your thesis, and he responded in less than an hour with a reply. He’s very eager to see what you’ve worked on. I hope you take this opportunity to learn a thing or two.” 

So now, now he’s guiding the Tony Stark to the lab he’s been cooped up in practically all week. Hell, all year working on this stupid thesis. Peter stays ridged the whole time, never letting his guard down as he slightly walk in front of the scientist behind him. 

As interested in the Spider Scenario as tony is, right now his eyes are helplessly gliding up and down Peter’s backside. He’s got nice shoulders, and his biceps are outlined so nicely by the sleeves of his white MIT lab coat which really, really suits him so fucking well. His black slacks hug his tight tight muscles and Tony would really give anything to see his ass at this point. 

_Beauty and brains_. Tony lets out a huff, _sounds like someone I know_. 

Tony takes about half an hour reading over Peter’s notes before he lets his roaming thoughts get the best of him. “So, 17 huh?” 

“Yep.” Is all Peter can respond, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. 

“That’s a nice tie you got there.” Tony comments. The olive green material really does look good on Peter. 

“T-thanks. Yours looks good too.” He looks away with a furious blush, the tips of his ears are a pretty pink and Tony can’t help but feel the slightest bit accomplished. 

“So,” He says, leaning so his side is against the lab table. Peter sits in front of him on a metal stool, small looking and absolutely _nervous_. “Tel me about the walls.” 

That throws Peter off a bit. What the hell does he mean? A momentary flash flood of worry washes through him. Had his data and research been that uninteresting to Tony? This is idol he’s trying to impress, and so far he’s obviously failed. 

And thats - that’s ... Peter has never failed at anything his entire life. Not even socializing or making friends has gone this poorly before. 

He does well at not letting his inner term-oil out, of remaining calm (except for the tears that are welling up in his eyes, but he blinks them away before Tony notices them) and that’s pretty impressive. 

“We um- the walls are one way mirrors. So, we can see the people who pass by but they can’t see us. It’s to help with sanity and distractions. This way we can still feel like we’re out in the open but in reality no one can see or hear us, so we can’t get distracted.” 

That _really_ interests Tony. 

“I see.” He hums, getting a bit closer to Peter. “So, you’ve got a pretty incredible brain to be able to come up with this stuff.” he says, tapping the paper. 

And that’s a total relief to the nervous wreak of a boy who sits directly in front of him, their hands only cemeteries away from touching on the lab table. Peter doesn’t notice it quite yet, and that sends a jolt of electricity through Tony. 

At the praise, the boy lights up and tony is really taking mental notes on all these things. 

“Th-Thank you Mr. Stark. That means so much to me, you really have no clue. I’ve idolized you since I was a kid and-and,” his babbling slows down when he realizes that he’s close enough to actually look directly into Tony’s chocolaty brown eyes. Close enough to get lost in them. 

Okay, so also he’s had a huge infatuation with him. Lots and lots of sexy dreams. But wouldn’t you? He’s a fucking billionaire who saves the world. 

“And you’re pretty damn handsome too, Pete. I don’t know why you struggle with confidence.” He tisks, as if it’s an absolute pity that Peter Parker doesn’t see that he is actually so cute he could get anything he wants. 

He moves in closer and Peter sucks in a sharp breath. “M-Mr. Stark..” 

“I could help you with this, if you’d like. It would be long hours at SI. Working side-by-side with me.” 

Jesus. Christ. 

“You’re such a smart kid, Peter. So smart, and so pretty.” 

He’s in Peter Parker’s official bubble now. Leaning in, lips so close he can feel Tony’s breath hitting his lips. 

“Please,” is all Peter is able to whimper our before Tony is forcefully pulling him off his chair and pushing him back into the lab table. It hurts a bit, but Peter doesn’t mind the pain one bit as Tony Stark’s lips hungrily slide against his own. 

His beard is scratchy against his skin in the best way possible, and Peter loses no time hiking a leg up to Tony’s waist - letting the older man grip at his thigh. 

When Tony pulls away to kiss Peter’s cheek, and then give special attention to his jaw; the younger groans. Eyes crossing as he looks up at the ceiling - lips forming the perfect ‘o’ shape when Stark begins to rub his hardening cock though the material of his black slacks. “Mr. Stark,” he purrs. “Do you treat every MIT student like this?” 

The engineer grunts, teeth sinking into Peter’s skin so hard that indents are left when he pulls away. The younger scratches at his back, whining happily at the slight pain which pulses in his neck. 

“Only the pretty ones,” he grunts. “That fucking lab coat looks so good on you.” 

Peter hums in appreciation when Tony connects their lips again. A hungry kiss full of teeth and tongue while Peter works on rutting his hips upward. The younger works on undoing the button’s on the older’s shirt, quickly growing agitated. He doesn’t even give it a second thought before just ripping the sides apart, making the last few buttons pop off. “Oops,” Peter says, voice a bit deeper from the arousal. “Please get me outta these pants.” He begs, lips briefly meeting Tony’s once more before he decides to work a hickey onto his neck. 

He’s sucking on the warm skin where his shoulder meets his neck, leaving a soft kiss there before nosing at the blossoming bruise. 

“Gonna bend you over this table and fuck you with that pretty little coat on.” Stark says, making quick work of Peter’s belt and pants - bushing his underwear down his legs as well until they’re pooling around his feet. 

He turns Peter around rather aggressively, placing a hand on the back of his head. He forces Peter’s cheek down against the cool metal of the lab table. “Ain’t got any lube, Mr. Stark. Gonna have to use spit.” And that goes straight to Tony’s dick. 

The arousal and pure need that burns between the two of them is something Tony hasn’t felt since his wedding night, and then again the night the divorce papers that were signed two years later. But, even that wasn’t anything like this. There are too many factors that are built in on this. 

The age gap. How smart Peter is. How pretty he looks in those glasses. The size difference, (not just muscle and height). Peter’s clear kink for dirty talk. The fact that they can see and hear everyone who walks by, but they can’t see or hear them. How Peter’s eyes still hold so much innocence, even if his pupils are blown out with lust. Oh, and he’s clearly infatuated with Tony. Means he fully wants this too. 

All of it settles in Tony’s mind, and makes the feeling in the pit of his stomach begin to coil. He hasn’t been this turned on in a very, very long time. 

Peter Parker was just so fucking pretty with his big, beautiful, innocent, wondrous brown eyes. His pretty pink lips and that gorgeous little smile. His tight ass and all-in-all, his lithe body. Peter Parker is a fucking work of art, and no one can deny it. 

“No condom either, gonna have to fuck me raw. Promise m’ clean.” 

And yeah, he’s fuckin’ clean cause he’s still a Virgin. But the Tony Stark does not need to know that. Peter watches a shit ton of porn too - he’s praying that that alone will make up for his lack of inexperience. 

And after his divorce finalized two months ago - Tony hasn’t fucked anyone either. Which, Peter Parker doesn’t need to know that. So, he’s clean too. 

“Jesus Christ,” Tony mumbles, pushing his pants and underwear down in one go before he sinks down onto his knees. 

Peter’s slightly confused for a second, but when he feels Tony’s lips on his thighs - he’s beard scratching his nicely shaven, silky smooth skin; Peter knows exactly what is about to come. Tony Stark is gonna eat him out, he all the blood in his body rushes to the tip of his cock. Pre-cum is starting to drop out, and his tip is rubbing up against the side of the table. 

The older leaves bruising kisses along the insides of Peter’s thighs, harshly nipping and suckling on the warm skin. The kid is a fucking dream, all nice and smooth. “Look at that pretty little hole. You’re all nice and shaved, too.” Tony rasps, digging his teeth into the flesh of Peter’s round ass. He uses a thumb to just barely breech Peter’s entrance before letting his breath fan over the puckering hole. 

“Like to feel pretty when I touch myself.” Peter replies, bottom lip tucked tightly between his teeth. 

“Yeah?” Tony takes a minute, wanting to see where exactly this conversation goes. How does Peter pleasure himself? “How do you do that, baby?” 

The nickname has peter whining, trying to push his ass back a little farther so Tony will touch him again. But, the elder is pretty content just keeping Peter’s cheeks spread. 

“Answer me, Peter. How do you pleasure yourself?” He sounds so demeaning and it’s - it’s so fucking hot. 

Peter’s trying to collect his thoughts, which apparently is taking too much time because Tony brings his hand down to seat at Peter’s ass. 

He spanked him. 

Peter’s body jolts, a broken moan escaping his lips. “Again,” He pleads. 

“Hm? You like to be spanked?” 

And well, apparently he does. 

“Yes, Sir.” Peter replies. 

“Then how about you answer my question, and then I give you a little reward.” 

Peter’s dick twitches. 

“I finger myself!” He answers quickly. “I-I also have a few dildos, and I always use a whole lot of fucking lube cause I love it when it’s wet and noisy and messy but sometimes I also want it raw. Dry. Painful.” He croaks out, speaking so fast Tony really has to listen. 

He lets out a groan at the thought, hand coming down to spark Peter a total of four times. 

“Th-Thank you,” Peter shudders. 

Every time tony kisses him, or bites him, or fucking spants him, a jolt of pleasurable pain pumps though him. Endorphins are released and he can’t help but moan out. 

Tony’s tongue laps at Peter’s entrance, nice and slow. “Oh, oh god.” He whines, moving onto his top toes and spreading his legs a bit. If he slides up any further though, his toes wouldn’t be touching the ground. The older seems to notice that though - and while it would be nice to see him struggle like that, Tony thinks a different position would be comfortable for both of them. 

He maneuvers Peter, helps him adjust so he’s on all fours on top of the lab table, ass pointed down and back at a 60° angle. Tony has no trouble eating Peter’s Ass like this. 

He spits, he sucks, and he pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscles before making Peter suck on his fingers - making them as wet as possible before he goes to finger the boy. 

He moves Peter so they’re pressed right up against that glass wall, hands and cheek squished against it. Tony is bent over him, his lab float pushed up to his lower back. Tony’s naked, and Peter is too (aside from the lab coat, which he insisted (forced) Peter to wear). The younger would probably feel better if it was skin-to-skin, but oh fucking well. 

He really expected his first time to be with someone he’s in a relationship with, but that all went to hell as soon as the Tony Stark started flirting with him. This way, at least it can be over. 

He hisses at the friction the first finger causes - and he doesn’t get any better until the third finger is in and Tony is consistently rubbing, pushing up against his prostate. 

Peter is all broken moans and teary eyes while Tony works him open. 

But let’s be real, nothing could prepare Peter for Tony’s actual dick. It’s long, and it’s thick, and the tip is teasing his ass hole. He runs it between Peter’s crack. It’s slick with a whole (a whole fucking lot) of spit, and the precum that had been beading at the tip for who knows how long. 

When Tony hears voices, that’s when he leans in against Peter. He pushes in with much friction, groaning as Peter lets out a cry. “Look, look as they walk by. Imagine if they could fucking see you. See how fucked you look, how well you take my cock. How fuckin’ filthy it is for an older man to be balls deep inside of your tight, little hole.” He huffs, biting Peter’s earlobe. 

Peter lets out a fucking sob, body shaking against the cool glass as Tony lets him adjust to his girth. 

It doesn’t take long before he’s slowly thrusting in and out of him. Pulling back so the tip is almost out, and pushing back in until Peter is against the hilt. 

“Wish they could hear how pretty you sound for me, wish they could see how pretty you look when you cry. But they can’t.” 

“N-no,” Peter lets out, moaning as Tony pushes against his prostate. “M’ yours,” comes out so weakly that Tony almost doesn’t catch it. 

“Again,” He says, tangling his fingers in Peter’s brown locks of hair before yanking back. Peter all but screams.

”I’m yours! I’m yours, only want your cock, only yours!” He babbles through his tears. No matter how fucking painful it is, the pleasure outweighs it as tony’s Thrusts pick up - the tip of his cock ramming against Peter’s prostate. 

Tony bites down on Peter’s shoulder, one hand placed firmly on his petite waist whilst the other moves to play with his nipples. He tugs at the buds, also flicking them once or twice. The response from the boy is earth shattering, the high pitched whine as his back arches upwards. Tony places his hand on the small of the boy’s back, harshly pushing him back down. 

“Such a greedy little hole for my cock, fuck you take me so well. Wish everyone could see how spent you look. All because of my cock.” 

“M-Mr. Stark. I’m- I’m gonna...”

”Go ahead, baby. Cum for me, show me how much you love it, how good I make you feel.” With encouraging words and a few more thrusts, Peter is releasing over the glass wall. 

“Want-,” Peter pants, voice labored as Tony continues to abuse his sensitive hole. It burns, but it hurts so good. “Want you to cum in me, want you to fill me up, please.” 

“You look so pretty, Peter. Fuck.” The younger pushes his ass back, trying his best to meet Tony’s thrusts. 

“Only look pretty for you, Mr. Stark. Want everyone to see what a good boy I am for you. How good my pretty little hole holds your big cock. Love it when you fuck me like this.” 

“Such a smart little boy, Pete. You look so fucking good in that coat, you own this lab, baby. Just a sweet little nerd.” 

Tony pushes in one last time, balls slapping against the reddened skin of Peter’s ass before he releases. They stay still for a moment, relishing in the sweat that dampens their bodies (and for Peter, soaks his lab coat). 

When Tony pulls out, Peter winces. If it weren’t for the wall, he wouldn’t be standing right now. “Stay still,” Tony mumbles, dropping to his knees. 

His tongue swipes against Peter’s sensitive hole one time, causing the younger to cry out. “Shh, shh, shh,” Tony soothes. “Your so sensitive, baby. I’m just checking.” 

The thought of Tony lapping his own cum out of Peter’s asshole is absolutely filthy. 

Peter’s cock jumps with interest. 

“I should probably take you home,” Tony mutters. “Clean you up and take care of you. There’s a little bit of tearing, so we gotta be careful.” 

He guides Peter to turn around, the boy slowly moving his lab coat to cover up his flushed body. “You look so pretty like this, Petey.” 

The boy whines, turning to look away. “Let’s get our clothes back on. Someone could walk in at any second.” 

“Wait,” Peter furrows his eyebrows. “You didn’t lock the door?” 

Tony smirks. “No time. Had to get you in just that cute little lab coat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! click my username at the top to read my other works!


End file.
